Talk:Tengai Shinsei
Hm... Isn't it a bit early to add Susanoo as a Parent Technique? All he did was use it to make three hand seals at once. o3o Skitts (talk) 19:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Isnt this Just a Banshō Ten'in,im kinda Confushed?!-- :It could very well be. But because its use isn't all that clear (at least in my opinion) it could just as easily not be it.--Cerez365™ 20:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::You mean Chibaku Tensei--Cmcwiki (talk) 20:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Chibaku Tensei draws things to it. This is at least not Chibaku Tensei that much is clear.Cerez365™ 21:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Sage of Six Paths Kabuto/Muu said something along the lines that that technique was the power of the Sage. Shouldn't the Sage be added as a user as well? Darksusanoo (talk) 20:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :That's not what he meant. He's saying that it was the level of destructive power the Sage was capable of using.--''Deva '' 21:01, October 27, 2011 (UTC) We'll have to wait for the Raws to be sure, but I think he was speaking of his Rinnegan usage. Whether or not that means this tech. I don't know. Skitts (talk) 21:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :What Deva says is right still. i don't think we need raws for that.--Cerez365™ 21:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Icon Although the icon in the Classification section of the Infobox should really be of Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, whenever I attempt to alter it to reflect this, the icon fails to appear regardless of the spelling used. Can someone spread some light on this? Blackstar1 (talk) 21:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I think SimAnt only made it possible to add the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to character's infoboxes not techniques O.o? I might be wrong though...Cerez365™ 21:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I was trying to do this as well. I'm assuming it only works in the Kekkai Genkai section of character infoboxes because there haven't been any EMS specific techniques as of yet. Even this, while being possible, seems to be rooted in the Rinnegan. Skitts (talk) 21:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :@Cerez365: That definitely seems possible, seeing how as Skitts points out, this is the first time it has actually been necessary. Maybe someone should get in contact with him. :@Skitts: Although it's rooted in the Rinnegan, with at the very least Madara's Susanoo originating from his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, it should be included anyway. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:26, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. SimAnt 23:10, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Related Techs. If we're going to have Banshō Ten'in in it, we might as well have Chibaku Tensei as well, since it is much more related to it. Skitts (talk) 22:01, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :How's this related to CT? There's no black orb and no gravity pull. It's just a meteor, probably drawn in by Banshō Ten'in. Seelentau 愛議 22:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) How could it be Bansho Ten'in? Everyone says that its obvious gravity is acting on it. Well duh. It's a giant meteor in the sky. However, I double-checked, and there was never any indication of Madara guiding it at all. He kept his arms to the side the entire time. Skitts (talk) 23:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :That's why I said probably. In the end, we're both wrong, since we all know nothing more than what we've seen. I'm removing BT, alright? Seelentau 愛議 23:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) We're not actually saying that it is Bansho Ten'in or even a variation of it, at least not at this point, but the similarities between the techniques are undeniable. Although Madara may not guide either of the meteoroids throughout the duration, he certainly would have had to use some sort of attractive force to at least begin their descent, especially considering they fall at an angle towards a very specific location. Blackstar1 (talk) 23:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :But we're stating it as a related technique, which is obviously not true. Why might think that it's true, but we don't have any real proof. Could be a special Ninjutsu or so... Seelentau 愛議 23:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) There seems to be some misinterpretation over what actually constitutes as a related technique, either on my end or yours. My impression is that the relationship between "parent" and "derived" techniques, are that the former makes the latter possible and that this has been very clearly defined, either through statement or demonstration in a legitimate source. "Related" techniques on the other hand, are ones that although the relationship between them hasn't been made clear (if there even is one), share numerous similarities with each other through one or more areas, such as: operation, application, effect, etc. Blackstar1 (talk) 23:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Kay. Then how is this related to either, BT or CT? Seelentau 愛議 00:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Both are very powerful pulls. Omnibender - Talk - 23:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Nagato? It just me or Nagato uses this jutsu here--thedasilva1 (talk) 13:26, 29 Octuber 2011 (UTC) :Recently I'm starting to think that we should just chalk this up to a Banshō Ten'in. Nagato did in fact do something similar.--Cerez365™ 18:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't do that yet. Madara used hand-seals. BT doesn't require hand-seals. Omnibender - Talk - 18:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Maybe in order to create a bigger meteorite, you need to perform the hand seals (sorry for my english, I'm spanish) --thedasilva1 (talk) 13:45, 29 Octuber 2011 (UTC) ::::BT doesn't create things, it just attracts them. Omnibender - Talk - 18:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) BT attracts things towards the user, CT attracts things towards the black gravitational sphere that's created. Madara didn't do either of those, simply weaved three hand seals. Skitts (talk) 18:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I think he used hand seals to summon those meteorites. Then like Nagato, he pulled them down to earth. This is Madara we are talking about, its easy to say those hand seals could be for MAKING the meteorites and Using Bansho Tenin he pulled them down to the ground. Check the hand seal snake in the combo, thats a hint it seems. (talk) 15:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The flaw with the thought that it was Bansho Ten'in pulling them down is that Madara kept his arms at his sides the entire time. They're giant rocks in the sky, they don't exactly need assistance in falling. Skitts (talk) 16:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't Nagato also be listed as the user then since there is no objection? (talk) 15:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) There is objection because things Madara did don't match things Nagato did. Madara had to use Susanoo to weave seals. Nagato didn't need seals to use BT. Omnibender - Talk - 15:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Nagato created the sphere using his Chibaku Tensei. Madara either pulled down the Meteorite from Heavens or summoned it himself. --Elveonora (talk) 16:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Should we put a note in the trivia that Nagato did something similar but didn't weave any handsigns? (talk) 13:11, March 27, 2012 (UTC) No, because it was not similar. --Elveonora (talk) 14:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Whats the difference? One weaved hand signs the other didn't. One used Susanoo the other didn't. Both are Rinnegan users. The difference in size is another factor. I just said that the use of Nagato be stated. Look at the Secret Technique: Insect Gathering page, it notes the difference yet the similarity why can't we do the same just stating that it is different because of the lack of handseals etc. (talk) 16:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Saying alone that one required hand seals while Nagato was able to bring something down from the sky without the use of hand seals is more than enough to say they're separate techniques. And as for Muta's use of an anime-only technique, now that I think about it, that's speculation and as such shouldn't be there.-Cerez365™ 17:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Izanagi Are you sure that, isn't a complete Izanagi? Madara had the Rin'nengan, so he could use that technique without to lose an eyes and make appear e huge piece of rock like that from nothing... Izanagi is used to escape death. Tobi has a 'complete' Izanagi, which still does the same thing as the incomplete version, albeit for a longer period of time. And we have no indication that a Rinnegan user using Izanagi is immune to its eye-sealing effects. Skitts (talk) 22:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) You mean Creation of All Things? SimAnt 22:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Izanagi can make illusion into reality and reality into illusion. i think the guy above is asking if Madara used Izanagi to create the Meteorites. --Elveonora (talk) 17:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Here's the thing though. He's saying that it could be a "complete" form of Izanagi. Tobi already had the complete Izanagi, and it still functioned exactly the same as Danzo's incomplete one, just for a longer duration per eye. I see nothing indicating this to be Izanagi. Skitts (talk) 19:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I think too its a complete Izanagi ... he used EMS Susanoo and Rinnegan to summon those meteorites. It was not a summoning technique and it was not Banshō Ten'in as well. The meteorite appeared "too fast" that it looked more like a genjutsu, thats why I support Izanagi stuff as well. --Elveonora (talk) 19:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Attributes It's commonly assumed that this technique involves the Rinnegan and Mangekyo Sharingan. However, in chapter 588, the clones were unable to absorb Ohnoki's Jinton properly because of the Susanoo. Doesn't this suggest that the Susanoo actually does not gain Rinnegan powers by itself, and those powers don't overlap? Because the reasoning behind it being a Rinnegan power is that the powers overlap and Madara cast his jutsu "through" Susanoo somehow. But what happened with the Mokuton clones challenges the idea that the two powers overlap. Basically, the Rinnegan powers are still cast from the host body Madara and the Susanoo doesn't gain those powers, but instead hinders them. Just as how it hindered Gakido, I would assume the other powers would similarly be hindered, and that it's not actually possible to use such jutsu "through" the Susanoo. Wreiad (talk) 00:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC)